


Amber

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Mal asks Simon a question.





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Amber

## Amber

### by Kellygirl

Amber  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: The Characters of Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. No infringement intended, no money being made. Feedback: All feedback appreciated  
Notes: Thanks to Rebecca for the quick and helpful beta. 

Simon is surprised he's having fun. He's been in a bar or two back in his med school days but not one like this. This one is noisy and smoke filled and full of people determined to have a good time. He smiles at the sight of Zoe dragging Wash away with only a tossed "See you tomorrow sir" over her shoulder to the Captain. 

Simon hasn't seen Jayne since they stepped into the bar. He'd made a beeline to some woman and after a drink had disappeared with her. Kaylee had two drinks then Book had offered to escort her back to the ship where Inara was keeping an eye out on River. That leaves him and Mal, sitting at a scarred table with empty glasses. 

He sips at his drink and tries to remember how much the Captain has had to drink. This is only his second drink but Mal has been tossing back drinks for awhile, shot glasses full of some dark amber liquid. He can't go by the glasses on the table since the server has been by twice to collect them. 

"You having a good time Simon?" He meets Mal's eyes, dark blue against his tanned face. He nods. 

"Yes, I am. How about you? Are you celebrating something?" Mal throws his head back, emptying another shot glass. Simon waits on his answer and watches Mal pour another drink. 

"I'm celebrating life, and a job well done. No backstabbing, no bullets flying. I like these types of jobs. We should get these types of jobs more often." 

Simon nods slowly and tries to figure out how he's going to get the Captain back to the ship. He takes a sip of his warm beer. 

"So, you wanna fuck me, doc?" 

Beer's flying everywhere and Simon's glad the bar is noisy and no one's paying attention to him. His vest and shirt are splattered with tiny dribbles of beer and he looks up with wide shocked eyes to see the Captain just looking at him, a smirk on his lips and something in his eyes that Simon vaguely recognizes. 

"Wha...Capta...umm you've had a lot to drink. Why don't I walk you back to the ship and you can sleep it off?" He frowns when the older man shakes his head and leans in close, closer until he can feel hot breath against his face. He doesn't move back and doesn't (want to) ask himself why. 

A heavy hot hand curves around his neck, and lips touch his and Simon opens his mouth knowing he's not that drunk but the Captain might be and this is wrong, he's taking advantage of him and tomorrow will be bad. And then all of Simon's breath is sucked out of his mouth along with most of his brain. He would have never thought he'd be here kissing the Captain. 

The tongue in his mouth is flavored with heat and whiskey. Lips draw away from his and he's being pulled to his feet. 

"Oh yeah, you want this, don't you?" Simon shakes his head but the Captain, Mal, (he'd had the man's tongue in his mouth after all), doesn't see him. He's busy leading Simon to a dark corner of the bar. Simon sees the door for a quick moment before Mal pushes him inside the room. 

The only illumination in the room is from the moon shining through a small window and a crack of golden light peeking from under the door. He spots supplies and brooms before Mal shoves him against the door and plunders his mouth again. Just as Simon is getting into the kiss, Mal pulls away and drops to his knees, hands quick and steady and Simon can feel a callused hand grab him, then...a moan and a murmur and he's in Mal's mouth. 

A tongue traces the shape and texture of his cock and Simon can only stand there, legs spread and look at the shadowy figure kneeling in front of him. The pressure surrounding him is absolute and Simon falls headlong into the steady rhythm of Mal's mouth on him. He knows he will come soon and when he does he's going to be very loud. 

Mal surprises him again when he stops and stands up, his mouth licking at Simon's neck before sharing the flavors in his mouth with him. Hands on his shirt, unbuttoning and pulling it apart, then a warm wet mouth on his chest. Simon shudders and arches, eager for more of Mal's mouth. 

A whisper of leather on cloth and Mal grabs his hands, placing them on his shirt, suspenders taken care of. Simon nods, even though he knows Mal can't see him. Soon he's touching warm skin and hard muscles. He stops at Mal's pants but a low command has him unbuttoning them and dipping his hand inside. 

Mal's mouth is back on his and his body is pressing so close and Simon can only rub and feel and try to not squeeze Mal's cock too hard. Mal moves his mouth to Simon's ear and whispers scalding hot and dirty things to him. Simon can only nod his head and rub his chest against Mal's, loving the feel of all that skin on his. 

"I want this and I know you do too." Simon doesn't understand Mal's words until he feels something pressed into his hands. He can feel the cool plastic and can guess what it holds. Mal grabs Simon's waist and pulls, then turns them so Mal is leaning against the wall. A quick hard kiss and Mal is turning again, his face pressed against the door. Simon stands there for a moment until Mal turns his head and looks at him. 

"Come on Simon, do it, come on." Simon steps closer placing one hand on Mal's hip his other hand slipping around, going for the hardness he felt earlier. He touches and tugs before Mal makes a growling noise at him. Simon smiles and shakes his head. Apparently, Mal's always a pushy bastard. 

He wets the fingers of one hand and finds the entrance to Mal's body, pushing one finger inside, twisting and pushing deeper. When he pushes two fingers in, Mal groans and moves back into him, letting him know he's ready. Simon's ready too and a voice in the back of his head is wondering if all of this is some dream brought on by someone slipping something into his drink. 

One hand on Mal's hip, the other guides him into Mal and it's so amazing he can hardly believe this is happening. He keeps pushing and Mal's moaning low in his throat and that unexpectedly turns Simon on. He's never been turned on by a simple moan, but then Mal is not a simple man. Then he's in and he stops, letting Mal's body adjust. Dark heat and pressure and Simon shudders, both hands on Mal's hips, his forehead resting on the back of the older man's neck. He swallows and tries to cover his nervousness with a small lick to Mal's back. 

Simon discovers quickly that Mal is not in the mood to cater to his nervousness. He wants this now and a hand grabs his hip to drag him closer then pushes him back. Simon understands the silent demand and starts to slowly piston in and out of Mal, each thrust inwards makes him want to yell. He doesn't but it's a close thing, and becomes even more of a challenge when Mal opens his mouth. 

"Oh yes, that's it, right there, fuck Simon... you feel good. Can't wait to do this to you." 

Simon can only moan in agreement and speed up his thrusts, wanting more and more of this feeling. It's taking over his body and he hasn't felt this good in a long time. Exhilaration and excitement like when he got his degree, like the first time someone called him 'Dr. Tam.' He takes one hand and circles Mal's hardness with it, tugging and squeezing until he establishes a rhythm he's satisfied with. By the way Mal's breathing, he's satisfied with it too. 

Like coming up for air after being underwater he can now hear his own voice moaning low and deep saying Mal's name over and over. Simon feels his fingers clinch hard on Mal's left hip, and knows he's leaving marks but his brain isn't listening to him. He can't soften his fingers, can only keep ramming into Mal, the pressure in his spine letting him know he's going to come. He tastes the nape of Mal's neck and keeps licking, wanting more of the salty flavor that lives there. 

Simon feels Mal come a second before Mal's hand slams into the wooden door. His hand is wet with Mal and the movements of Mal's body cause a chain reaction and he's thrusting as hard as he can, his feet shifting to get as close to Mal as he can and he comes, head down, his hair touching Mal's neck. His breath is hissing out into the muffled quiet of the closet and he can hear Mal's low breathing. 

Simon places his hand on the door next to Mal's and uses his other hand to help him pull out of Mal. He tries to think of something to say, something that won't reveal all his worries. On unsteady feet he finds a towel and a sink. After swiping it over his body he hands it to a silent Mal. Simon watches him take the towel, use it then throw it on the floor. 

Simon pulls on his clothes, trying to find calm in buttoning up his shirt and checking his pants. He's waiting on Mal to talk, to say something, anything but he's not talking. He only makes a few gestures and his clothes are back on too. 

Simon sighs and moves closer to Mal, "You okay, do you want to go back to the ship?" Mal gives him a tired nod and Simon wonders if the nod was for 'yes I'm fine or yes I want to go back to the ship.' Simon opens the door and heads for the door, Mal's presence behind him for once not something he's entirely comfortable with. Now that they're done all of his earlier questions and doubts have come back, skipping through his mind, making him wish he had had more to drink. 

Back on the ship, they don't run into anyone and Simon gets Mal settled into his bunk. He's about to leave when Mal grabs his arm. 

"Stay. I want to sleep with you." Simon pauses, trying to think of a reason to say no but he can't, so he nods and undresses, lying next to Mal. After a few movements he settles down and falls asleep. 

The next morning a hand skimming up and down Simon's chest is the first thing that registers in his brain. He opens his eyes to find Mal leaning over him, eyes clear blue, hair messy and face in need of a shave. Simon clears his throat, wanting to get everything out in the open right now. 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" At the slow nod from Mal, he relaxes for a moment before wondering if Mal is angry that he drank enough to let Simon screw him in the back of a bar. 

"You mad about last night? I mean, you don't seem like the type to do something like that." Simon doesn't go into detail about what part of last night he's talking about because actually all of it seemed out of character for Mal; from getting drunk, to coming on to him, to sex in a supply closet. 

Mal gives him another nod then leans in and kisses him, his tongue just as devastating now as it was last night. When they come up for air, Simon can feel Mal's hand rubbing his upper thighs. 

"I'm not mad at all. I wanted everything that happened last night. Been a long time since I let myself get that loose. And I thought you knew by now that I'm all kinds of type." Simon gives him a small smile, which Mal returns, then he's too busy to smile as Mal shows him a cure for a hangover he's never tried before. 

The End. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
